Duty and Need
by xFourLeafCloverx
Summary: Kurogane's life is turned upside down, he's engaged, and the foolish Fai won't leave him alone. Fai has his own issues but has a duty to his kingdom. Omegaverse and happy endings! KuroFai
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you here again?"

"Well, you're set to marry my brother, so I'm here to support him!"

"Sure, you're doing one hell of a job with that."

"Do you not appreciate my help, Kuro-pup?"

Kurogane's eyebrow twitched as he looked at the papers, once neatly stacked and sorted on his desk, scattered on the floor, "I wouldn't need your damn help if you hadn't knocked them over in the first place!"

Fai feigned offense, "It was an accident! Besides, I was only dodging your fist. So really let's just blame your temper."

Kurogane pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned, tail flicking with irritation. The last month had been the worst of his life. Fai being a big part of that, or so he liked to think.

Suwa was a kind country under his parent's rule. The warriors were strong, which helped keep the peace, and not many dared to try and break the wards his mother wove. It was a well-protected land, and a very fertile one. That is, it _was_ all these things.

Kurogane's mother had grown sick a year before and her decline was steep. Her passing left Suwa without wards, and left his family without joy. Being the great leader he was, Kurogane's father was quick to save his country with a temporary alliance with the kingdom of Celes.

Celes was a war-torn land fill with nothing but ice and snow. They had ample magic, more than enough to create new wards for Suwa, but needed food for their people. So, a trade of sorts began and the princes of Celes, Yuui and Fai, began living in the Suwa Estate.

What started as a temporary fix soon became more permanent. The omega princes both needed a sturdy alpha by their side. The kings of both nations decided it was for the best for one to marry Kurogane. He felt himself lucky that Yuui was chosen to be his bride, as Fai was far more versed in battle and more useful to his country.

This is why Kurogane asked Fai daily why he stuck around. At this point he was damn sure it simply amused Fai to torture him day in and day out.

"I only went to punch you because you snuck up behind me a groped me!"

"I love tapped you Kurogane. It's a completely platonic pat to the ass. I'm sure you do that to your men all the time, right?" Fai laughed and his yellow cat ears stood tall on his head.

Kurogane looked at him with a loss of words, "You… what the hell kind of army do you run?!"

"A close knit one, obviously," he just kept laughing, ignoring the papers that he was supposed to be helping with, "You really are just too easy, Kuro-woof. I mean, really, your ears twitch at every nickname I give you. You need to lighten up a bit.

Kurogane growled, "My country is on the verge of invasion, I have an arranged marriage in a week, and you keep blocking me from working. How will 'lightening up' help anything?"

Fai crouched in front of him and pushed his finger between Kurogane's eyebrows, "It'll certainly help the scowl wrinkles, won't it?" He smirked and nimbly dodged out of the way of another strike.

"Slippery bastard. How will you ever be a king if you act like that!"

"Well, I was meant to be head of the guard, so naturally becoming a king is new to me. Besides, my husband will be king for far longer than I ever will."

"Hmph," Kurogane turned back to gathering papers, "Wouldn't be a good guard either. I bet it's easy to slip past someone as careless as you are."

"Oh~" Fai took the comment as a challenge, "You think so? Then it should be easy for one such as you to sneak up on me, right? Want to make a bet?"

"No," he replied firmly, "I've had enough of your games for today and it's barely halfway over. Go bother your brother or Tomoyo. They actually enjoy your idiocy."

"Booo," he pouted once more, "You were much more fun as a kid."

"You didn't know me as a kid. We barely met a few years back, dumbass."

"Well, 17 is kid enough. You smiled back then."

"You saw me for two seconds."

"It was enough," Fai's face turned solemn and his ears and tail fell flat for just a moment, "You smiled at me and I waved." He lit up in an instant, "You know, I think I will go and see Tomoyo. She mentioned she wanted me to try on some new clothes. Have fun cleaning your office!"

Fai slipped away and heard what he assumed to be a book slam against the wall where he was standing. He wasted no time heading for Tomoyo's workspace. She was Kurogane's cousin and was allowed ample room in the estate. She had a passion and talent for sewing, creating wondrous robes for any who asked. Currently, she was in charge of making Yuui's marriage robes, being fitted on Fai so it would be a surprise for Yuui. In return, she was also making beautiful clothes for Fai, both for the wedding and for when he returned home.

"Hello there Tomoyo! I came for the next fitting! What have you got for me today?"

Tomoyo looked up from her station and grinned and held up a painted design for Fai to see, "I'm just finishing this. I got the idea last night and couldn't sleep. Isn't it gorgeous?"

Fai nodded cheerfully, "It is, and very intricate. I do wonder how you manage to sew so fast, but you really should get a full night's rest… Were you dreaming?"

Tomoyo stopped her hands and set the fabric down, "Yes, nothing I can say, though."

Tomoyo's dreams often kept her from peaceful nights. She couldn't even sleep for the week leading up to her aunt's death. The doctors diagnosed her with insomnia and she kept her power a secret from most everyone. Looking into the future was considered taboo in most of the world, and she couldn't change the future regardless so speaking about it was moot.

Fai and Yuui both managed to sense her ability as soon as they met her and became fast friends. Kurogane was ignorant to her situation, but knew something was up between the three of them. It was more or less another way Fai could get under his skin, so he enjoyed it.

"Then, I won't worry about it. Tell me if you need a tonic, I'm more than happy to make one for you. In the meantime, let's see that dress!" Fai smiled and stood on a viewing platform.

Tomoyo stood and helped Fai wrap and tie the foreign clothes. She adjusted and pinned as needed while he spun to see himself in the mirror from all angles, "It's absolutely wonderful! It flows so perfectly." He hugged her tightly, "You are a great friend to me, Tomo-chan! Thank you for making these for me."

Tomoyo returned his embrace, "I love to do it, but if you want to make it up to me there is a way."

"Oh yeah? What does the princess want from me?" he laid his head on her shoulder.

"I want you to go after what you want. Whatever that may be."

Fai pulled away, "Tomoyo… now I'm really curious what you dreamt," he sighed, "I don't know if I can comply with that request."

"Even though it's a request from your closest friend, and after I made such beautiful kimono for you?"

"Tomoyo, you do not make life easy."

She laughed into her sleeve, "I know a certain wolf who tells me the same, so I'll take that as a compliment. Now go do your duties. I'm sure Yuui wants to talk with you, and Kurogane must be positively seething from your absence by now." Despite her words, her glossy tail wagged in excitement.

"You truly are mischievous, Tomo-chan. I'll send him your regards. Don't forget to take care of yourself!" Fai waved goodbye and walked towards the gardens.

Tomoyo waved in return and sat back at her desk. "I hope you take care of yourself too," she whispered to herself.

Yuui was out by the sakura trees sunning himself. He found much more enjoyment in the sun than the cold back home, but he couldn't say he found a place in Suwa. He liked it well enough, but it was not home. Perhaps this was just how everyone felt before their wedding, but perhaps it was because he knew more about his brother than anyone else.

A shadow passed over his closed eyes and he sniffed the air, "Brother, I'm trying to nap."

"You've been napping all day long, Brother! It's time to stand and enjoy the real world," Fai pulled his brother into a sitting position.

Yuui rolled his neck, "I much prefer the world of dreams. Nothing bad happens there."

"That's not true, nightmares can happen," Fai corrected.

"That's still better than being here," he shot back, avoiding Fai's eyes, "How long are you going to keep this up? Watching you spiral lower is the worst thing I can think of. You've been going into heat for many years and you don't even have the courage to tell anyone that the person who caused it was-"

Fai pounced and covered Yuui's mouth. "Not another word!" he hissed, eyes yellow with aggression, "We were born this way and must complete our duties. To that end, no one can know. I caught the scent of a random noble, remember? No more to it."

Yuui struggled out of his grip and flipped them over, "This is wrong and you know it! You should have admitted it in the first place, you might have even been married by now." He spat at the ground by Fai's face, "Look at yourself, you can't even fight back. Coward! Celes breeds no cowards." Yuui gave Fai a finally shove into the ground and stood, "Figure yourself out, Fai. I'm not going to pity you anymore. Grow up or be miserable, I don't care anymore." Yuui stormed out in frustration. Fai nearly lacked the ability to think of himself, and this farce had gone on long enough. Yuui had been there for five years now, doing what he could to ease Fai's lonely heats. Fai had refused to tell Yasha or Ashura who had triggered them. Although their parents tried hard, nothing could quite save him. Now his mate was marrying Yuui, and Fai still could not bring himself to set the record straight.

Yuui stopped his walking and leaned against the railing. He sighed and calmed his mind. If any good came from all those nights, it was the cycle. Yuui knew when his brother would fall into heat. He came up with a plan, although a cruel one. He had just said he didn't care, but here he was plotting against his betrothed. Well, Fai had always been kinder than Yuui anyway. Maybe it would be better this way.

Fai stayed under the sakura trees, hiding from everyone, until the sun was falling past the horizon. Shirking his duties was nothing new to Fai, but he and Yuui rarely fought. Even more rare over something big. He sighed when he felt the tinges of his heat come over him. Brushing himself off, he stood and made his way to his room and quickly as he could without looking suspicious.

In their world, heats were triggered by compatible mates once an omega began adulthood. Many alphas could be compatible, and sex would trigger them in the case of arranged marriage or the heart disobeying instincts. Fai fell into neither of those courts. He caught Kurogane's scent as soon as he matured and has never been held by the damn alpha who caused him such pain. Heats were supposed to be a good time for omegas, supposed to be a fun precursor to a loving life full of little kittens.

Fai mused about how much of a lie that seemed to be. Sure, one day he would marry, might even have a litter or two, but his fate is to rule over the Frozen Nation. He closed his door and pulled out the freshly cleaned futon.

Fai spread himself naked over the blankets and pulled a large, plain robe close. It was embarrassing, but he stole it earlier from Kurogane. It still smelled like him, bitter and heady mixed the smells of this country. This unbearably beautiful country and this unbearably beautiful alpha.

Fai mewled into the robe and curled himself around it. He inhaled deeply and reached down to stroke himself. He tried to control himself, but soon his instincts took over and his movements became erratic. He mewled and purred uncontrollably, but found little comfort from just the robe.

This was usual for him, for a day or so nothing could sate him. Then it would wear off and he would be mostly fine. On top of that, he had been sniffing Kurogane for a long time. Being so close made his discomfort heighten. If he could think, he would be trying to focus on how much better he would feel when he was in Celes again.

Fai caught particularly strong scent and moved his fingers to his ass. He scissored them and rubbed his insides, purring out a, "K-kuro~"

In his haze, he heard Kurogane call his name back. "Hnnn Kuro!" he moaned in response to his imaginations.

Or so he thought. He heard the door slide open and rolled his head over lazily. He froze when he saw his dream alpha actually standing before him, "Kuro…"

"Fai?" Kurogane took in the scene and tenses when the wall of erotic smells hit him. He stepped forward, closed the door, but kept tight control over himself, "How long?"

Fai pulled his fingers away with a whimper and sat up, still clinging to the stolen robe, "I- um…. A-awhile."

Kurogane felt a small wave of anger, "Fai. You are my natural mate and you were going to just let someone else marry me?!" He reached out and cupped Fai's cheek despite himself, "Why would you do such a stupid thing?"

Fai leaned into the hand and started crying before he could pull himself together, "It was decided so-"

"I don't care what 'was decided.' Do you honestly believe that anyone would blame you for this? Besides, you're a prince of Celes too. The alliance still stands."

Fai shook his head and clawed into the clothe in his hands, "But you hate me! How could I tell you to take care of me when all you ever wanted was for me to leave this country for good!" His tail went limp and his shoulders shuddered violently. Still, his heat was hurting him and he leaned into Kurogane's chest.

Kurogane held him tightly and spoke as gently as he could in his state, "Idiot. If I really wanted you gone you would be by now. You're the most annoying dumbass I have ever come across… but, even though I never said it, it was… a good distraction from life. You got in the way of literally everything and, in moments, made me forget that my mother was gone."

"K-kuro, please… if it's not true-"

"It is true! I never would have admitted it before but now it's important for you to know. It wouldn't be the end of the world for me to take you instead, and it would be awful for you to be left like this. Let me take care of you, Fai," Kurogane ran his finger through Fai's soft hair.

Fai was weak in his touch. He hooked his arms around Kurogane's neck and kissed his mate with all the lust he had kept bottled. Kurogane laid them both down and stripped hastily. It only took a moment for Kurogane to scan the small body below him. The pale skin had a strong flush to it, every inch was begging to be touched. Especially the dripping shaft and twitching hole. Kurogane groaned and kissed Fai's neck. He heard the quick thrumming of his heartbeat and suck at the area to leave his mark.

Fai instantly held his head close and arched his body into his lover's. He had waited so many years for this closeness. The last fleeting thought he had was a small prayer that this wasn't just a dream. Then, his mind was gone. Lost to Kurogane's lips trailing done his collar and chest, "May I?"

Fai looked at him for a moment before the words registered, "Don't ask, _hurry_."

Kurogane rolled Fai over, ass high for him. He kissed one cheek, then the other, before rolling his tongue over and in the welcoming hole. He probed around and bathed in the chorus of moans coming from Fai. He could tell how long Fai had played with himself. It turned him on more, the thought of his mate touching himself, wanting him more than life.

Kurogane pulled away and kissed up his spine. The only warning of his entering was the tip touching Fai just before Kurogane pushed in all the way to his growing knot. Fai purred happily and tore the futon below him. Like a sweet release, his ass relaxed around Kurogane's cock. He didn't need a moment to gather himself, he just needed more.

Kurogane knew instinctually and wasted no time thrusting smoothly inside Fai. He leaned over Fai's back and laced their hands together. "Fai," he whispered, "Do you feel me?"

With Kurogane's knot popping in and out, Fai could only moan in response. He tightened his ass as he came closer to cumming. He didn't want this end, but he was technically a virgin before this, and his body was yearning for this for so long.

Kurogane grunted when he tightened. He nibbled on Fai's ear and buried his nose in his hair. He moved faster and stretched Fai out with each thrust that pushed his knot in. Fai purred and mewled for Kurogane to do him faster and harder. Kurogane complied with every movement.

When he came, he called out Fai's name a locked himself inside. Fai came along-side him over the futon and cried out. His body was shuddering as Kurogane made them both fall onto their sides. He moved only slightly while his knot was engorged. Just enough to send shivers down Fai's spine.

"Kuro-rin," he mewled and gripped Kurogane's hands.

"Fai… You smell sweet."

He chuckled, "You hate sweets."

"Not right now…"

There was silence as they basked in their mixed scents. Kurogane held Fai close even as he pulled out.

Fai sighed and snuggled close, "What are we going to do now?"

Kurogane shrugged, "Take it a day at a time? This might cause an uproar, but I know your parent's. They are kind and good."

Fai agreed, "They are." He smiled and rubbed the arms holding him tightly. Then it hit him, "Why were you passing by? This is far from where your room and work is."

Kurogane's breath hitched, "Uh… yeah, it is. Yuui talked with me after dinner. Said you had something important to talk about."

Fai blushed, "Yuui did?!"

"Yes… So, I'm guessing he planned this then."

"I guess so… We had a fight earlier but…" Fai sighed, "He knows when my heats are."

"And he knew about me?"

"I had to tell someone. We always tell each other our secrets."

Kurogane nodded, "Well. I'm glad he told me. You would have been miserable otherwise. And I'm sure Yuui wouldn't be able to handle knowing that." He waited for Fai to respond. When he didn't Kurogane pulled the blankets over them, "Let's sleep. Everything else can wait until morning."

"Kurogane?" he whispered, "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Fai shifted uncomfortably as he sat across from the Calling Mirror. He and Kurogane had already figured out that they had to tell his parents soon. It was the day before the wedding was supposed to be, and he was dreading every second of the wait.

"Kuro I-"

"No. Don't say anything. We have to tell them now or they'll expect you back in Celes."

Yuui sighed, seemingly much more relaxed, "He's right Brother. They might be lenient since we're effectively switching places."

"But, what if we just actually switch places. How long do you think it would take for them to notice that you aren't Fai?"

"Maybe a week, they know us well," he answered honestly.

Kurogane groaned, "Why are you humoring him?"

"I simply answered his question, Kurogane. Are you going to call Ashura or not?"

"Ashura? Not the king?"

Fai shifted towards his mate, "Yasha is at the front lines. His men need him for morale. Otherwise Valeria would destroy us."

"The Mad King, huh? I've heard rumors," Kurogane absently put an arm around Fai.

"Enough, can we call Ashura now? This will likely be a long talk and we're having pork tonight. I want to be on time for the feast," Yuui huffed, "I'll make the call."

"NO!" Fai reached over Kurogane to grab his brother's hand, "Ah… I, um… I'll d-do it. I'm this land's mage… or priestess or what-have-you."

Kurogane lifted him back into his sitting pillow, "You're not a priestess, just call the queen."

Fai took a deep breath and touched the mirror. He searched the connections until he found his mother's mirror. Just a moment later, Ashura appeared on screen, "Boys, this is a surprise. Is something wrong?"

Kurogane glanced to either side of him. Fai was looking down and twiddling his thumbs while Yuui was staring off into the middle distance. Ashura flicked eyes between the two with a quirked eyebrow. Finally, Kurogane spoke, "Your Highness. There's been a slight change of plans."

"Change?" Ashura's eyes widened a degree, "Only good change I hope? The wards are proper, correct?"

Kurogane nodded, "The wards are more than proper. However-"

Fai looked up, "I want to stay!" He quickly realized his outburst and stuttered, "R-rather, I w-want to make the wards… Here… Instead of Yuui."

"We want to switch futures. I'll become King when necessary and Fai will be wife to Kurogane," Yuui met eyes with Ashura.

Ashura remained silent for a long time. Fai gripped the robe fastened around him and bit his lip. Ashura took a deep breath in, "When did this happen?"

"About a week ago," Kurogane answered evenly.

"And that's enough time for you to be certain?"

"We're mated."

"M-MATED?! Fai!"

Fai bowed deeply and scrunched up his eyes, "I'm sorry! My heat was last week and-"

"And I was the alpha who triggered them in the first place," Kurogane rubbed Fai's back and he looked At Ashura, "It was years ago that we met. I never imagined that I would have a natural mate, but it's good fortune that it was one of your sons. I can promise you I would call it off if it was someone else."

Ashura wasn't quite sure how to proceed, "You have respect for instincts, and for my son I suppose. Yuui, thoughts?"

"I support them, and I have all the training and schooling Fai does."

"Only you have an affinity for defensive magic, more suited for Suwa's wards."

"Mother please! We both are very powerful mages. Either of us can handle the wards here," Fai cried out.

"And what of the war at home?!" Ashura snapped, "I want you happy, Fai. I do but we are rulers and our people must be protected. We are at war and need you the head the guard even now."

Fai closed his eyes and felt like he couldn't breathe. Kurogane was not good at consoling, but he pulled Fai into his chest anyway. Before he could speak again, Yuui cut in.

"The Mad King is losing this war. His people grow tired of war and tired of him. In this instance, defense may be better than offense. I'm speaking from a purely strategic stance, waiting it out until his own people behead him, then I will take my rightful place on the throne, and eventually we'll unite."

Ashura made a meaningful glance to Kurogane and answered before long, "You mean Fai's place… You may be correct. I must speak to Yasha about this… change in events. Expect my call within the week."

Fai looked out from Kurogane's chest at Yuui, "Thank you… but do you really think the people will rise before they're all dead?"

"No. I think Valeria is doomed, but you should not be. The war will end and our next will begin, and I can handle that," Yuui said confidently and smiled at his brother, "Believe in me a little bit."

Fai leaned over Kurogane again and slicked back his ears in a pout, "Of course I believe in you! Don' be so silly!"

Kurogane groaned and pushed Fai off of himself, "I have work to do, let me know if your parents call back."

Fai, now slightly splayed on the floor slammed his heel on the hem of Kurogane's pants, almost tripping him, "That is no way to treat me. We're newlyweds and you should honeymoon with me."

Kurogane growled, suppressing the urge to jump the sexy man, "We are not wed. Get off the floor."

"I like the floor~" he rolled slightly to almost reveal his bottom.

With a blush, Kurogane began to yell, "Your brother's still-!" he looked to where Yuui had been seated and found the room empty beside them, "… not here."

Fai laughed and sat up, "He knows when he is not wanted." He stood finally and straightened his clothes, "If not that, then at least give me a tour of the city. I haven't been outside the castle walls since we arrived."

Kurogane rolled his shoulders and sighed, "Fine, but as soon as we get back I have work to do. Can you entertain yourself for a few hours?"

"I'm sure I can manage that… maybe. I'm a bit needy if you haven't noticed."

Kurogane rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I noticed."

"Glad we're understanding each other," Fai laughed, "Now lead the way! Show me all your favorite places!"

Kurogane took Fai's arm and was almost dragged to the stables by the excited feline. After forcing pants on the blonde and with horses under them, Kurogane lead Fai through the city around the castle grounds. It was surprisingly quaint and had the feel of a small town. The people bowed as Kurogane passed them, but their faces were cheerful and more often than not the children would just wave at them. Fai smiled and waved back while their parents scolded them lightly for the lack of formality.

Fai looked over at Kurogane, "These people are so warm. They're just like you, kind and open."

Kurogane shook his head, "They're better than me, or any monarch. They have no status, no guarantee of survival or that we'll do anything good for them. All they have is faith, and even though we are on the verge of war they still look at the world with the faith that tomorrow will be better."

Fai watched him, "I hope that my people have a future like this, although it won't happen in my lifetime."

Kurogane glanced at him but decided instead to point ahead of them, "I thought you might like to see the town's gardens. They're taken care of by many citizens and the kids love to play in them."

Fai got off his horse and looked at the sprawling gardens, "They're gorgeous!" He ran around the paths like the other children and smelled all the flowers. He turned back to find Kurogane following him slowly and smiled with his ears high in excitement.

Kurogane blushed a bit, not knowing if it was embarrassment or happiness. He knelt next to his mate and rustled his head, "How old are you, 12?"

"21, so close enough!" he giggled and kissed Kurogane's cheek, "What about you? Blushing like a school boy."

Kurogane growled and turned his face, "Shut it. Are you ready to go back yet?"

Fai shook his head, "Of course not!" He stood up and explored the garden more, "What flowers are these?"

"How would I know that?"

"You weren't taught about wildlife in your upbringing?"  
"Wildlife, yes, pretty flowers, no."

"Pity, these are beautiful and smell so sweet," he lifted one gently to his nose and grinned before letting it fall back into place, "We don't have many in Celes. They're not necessities, so they are not grown unless they have some medicinal purpose… or poison. The most grown flower is wolfbane."

Kurogane grimaced and lowered his ears and tail, "That's not safe to grow for anyone."

"No, it's not. Some who take care of them die, but I'm certain the more have died of them in Valeria." Fai began to walk back to the horses, "Well, I guess I should let you get work done."

Kurogane nodded and walked close behind him, "Do you believe that your home's methods are just?"

"I doesn't matter if I do. I have little control over it regardless, none known that I've renounced my heirship," he said and hopped on his horse, "That'll be up to Yuui once he takes over."

Kurogane got on his horse and continued the conversation, "You're awfully nonchalant about this considering it's your own country suffering from poison."

Fai paled a bit, "My country? They hardly notice the effects, Valeria is far more harmed."

Kurogane shook his head and stayed quiet. Soon they were back at the castle, but Kurogane pulled Fai into his office before he could get away.

"Ashura said it, you were supposed to take your place on the throne of Valeria."

"Nonono, Ashura meant Celes-"

"No, Yuui and Ashura both meant Valeria, I can understand that much. But why would you take over?"

Fai crossed his arms, "I don't need to answer that. Celes has plans that are confidential."

Kurogane came closer and took his hands, "Fai, I'm not asking to pry, I'm asking because you look hurt whenever Valeria is mentioned. They aren't just the enemy to you, so what are they."

Fai looked everywhere but at his mate. He squeezed the hands tightly and kept his mouth shut. This didn't dissuade Kurogane, and he just kept holding his lover's hands until Fai was ready to speak.

"Then I ask you to listen not as a King, but as Kurogane. As my fiancée, and to keep it secret from your people. It's not something that can be taken into account politically either! Promise me."

Kurogane nodded, "I promise, on my life."

Fai looked down again, "Ashura and Yasha, although very kind to us, are not our parents. They found us in Valeria when we were children. We… were very sick and I guess they just… took pity on us? Or maybe they took us because Ashura can't have children… I don't know." He breathed, "They had no idea who we were, but soon after they received word that the twin princes of Valeria went missing. It wasn't hard to figure it out after that. It's another reason the war has lasted so long."

Kurogane hugged Fai and rubbed his back, "So you're… the Mad King's son."

Fai nodded into his chest, "The sickness we had is the same that drove him to insanity. The same that has spread throughout the kingdom. I was meant to take his place and eventually merge with Celes but… Yuui has agreed to do that for me."

"That's what he meant when he said you shouldn't be doomed."

"Exactly. Neither of us believe the country can be saved. My people will die and the land will be abandoned by the end. It's a cursed place from soil to tree tops."

"I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely, not knowing what else to do.

Fai shook his head and kissed Kurogane sweetly, "I don't need pity or sympathy, just… Can I stay here while you work?"

He nodded without hesitation and let Fai cuddle up on his lap while he looked through papers and letters from various towns in the country. Having Fai there was calming, and Kurogane pet him while he purred lovingly.

Fai never imagined that he would need to be by Kurogane this much, but he only felt content next to the wolf. He wondered if all mates felt like this or if he really was just needy.

They spent the week nearly bound at the hip. Fai attended every event that Kurogane had to, and regardless of nothing being set in stone, he was introduced as Kurogane's fiancée. He felt that nothing could make him happier, until he woke up sick after a party.

He puked up the food from the night before in a bin, Kurogane dutifully holding his growing hair back.

"Did you eat bad food or anything?"

He shook his head and wiped his mouth, "You ate everything I did… I didn't even drink." Fai frowned as another wave of nausea hit.

Once he appeared to be okay, Kurogane got him a glass of water and had Fai lean on his shoulder, "Perhaps it's-" He caught a strange scent and paused. Kurogane smelled Fai's hair but couldn't quite pin it down. He buried his nose in Fai's neck and smelled deeply.

Fai was weirded out by the sudden affection and lowered his ears, "Are you… flirting with me after I just threw up?"

Kurogane growled lowly, "Of course not. There's something…" He inhaled again and finally remembered where he had smelled it before. His aunt had it when she was pregnant with Tomoyo. "Fai… I think… You might be pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Fai bolted up right only to feel a bit dizzy afterwards. His parents hadn't even approved of them yet! They only just mated! There was so much wrong with being pregnant right then!

Kurogane stood up and caught him before he fell, "You might not be! I mean, we only had sex once."

Fai shook his head, "If you're smelling it… oh Gods! That explains how clingy I've been! How could I be that furtile?! That unlucky?!"

Kurogane grabbed his shoulder and sat him on a chair, "Calm down! Stress can hurt the baby." Fai nodded and covered his stomach with his hands. "Now, it's not an unlucky thing to have children… unless… Do you not want any?"

"Don't be daft, of course I do! Children carry on the monarchy and are just plain adorable," he started, "But now… What will Ashura say?"

"I don't care what Ashura says. Your home is under my roof now, and your children will be of Suwa, not Celes."

Fai nodded and pulled Kurogane into a hug, "How will we tell them?"

"When Ashura calls, we will discuss it. I'll talk if that makes you feel better."

"Kuro-sweet?" he asked, "I wonder… how many there are."

"With are luck? 15."

Fai laughed and kissed Kurogane, "That'd be awful! Don't even joke about that many!"

Kurogane smiled, glad to see his omega happy again, "Then go ask Tomoyo, she's better at guessing about babies. She must have some crazy intuition, she never gets it wrong."

Fai rolled his eyes, remembering what Kurogane didn't know, "Maybe I want a surprise, don't you?"

"I don't care."

Their banter continued for a few moments until a guard told them of Ashura's call. They sent for Yuui and met back in the mirror room. Before opening the connection, Fai filled Yuui in on the situation. He just snickered and held in his laughter.

"Fai, Yuui. Yasha has sent word back to me. We talked for some time and decided to let Fai marry the King."

Fai sighed and hugged Kurogane, "Thank you so much Ashura! I'm so relieved!"

Ashura smiled, "I want you to be happy, I'm glad that Yasha decided to believe in you two."

Fai smiled at the mirror, "There's more we need to talk about! Only good news this time."

Yuui pointed to Fai and grinned, "He's pregnant. Off of first heat."

"Yuui! I wanted to tell!"

Yuui stuck his tongue out while Ashura processed the information, "You… off of first heat?! That's wonderful news!"

Fai wrapped his arms around one of Kurogane's, "Kurogane smelled it earlier today. I can't even explain how happy I was when you gave your blessing."

"I don't think we could separate the two of in good conscious. Especially knowing that you're pregnant. I must go now, but I expect you to tell me any news on my grandchildren."

"Of course! Return safe from battle," he bowed.

"You do the same."


	3. Chapter 3

Years passed in the blink of an eye for the couple. Children came, and Valeria fell before they knew it. Suwa continued to have close ties with Celes, the two nations bound together through marriage. This fact fended off war, and allowed for peaceful negotiations.

It had been five years exactly since Kurogane and Fai were married. The first litter had been twin omega kittens, Chiho and Chise. While both parents were exstatic, they looked forward to conceiving and heir to the throne.

Their wishes were granted two years later when the next litter, containing triplets, revealed two alphas. Syaoran, Syaoron, and the omega Kimihiro. All pups that time.

Kurogane couldn't believe Fai got pregnant again three years after. He was far more experienced this time around, but still needed his alpha close to him. Kurogane could hardly tell him no, no matter what else he had to do for the day.

"Ku-ro-kuuuun!" Fai called out as he groomed Kimihiro, the only one that fussed when being groomed, "Can you get something sweet? With apples?"

"Yes," he answered and motioned for a nearby servant to have the treat made.

Finally finished with the three-year-old, he let him go to play in with his siblings in the yard. Kurogane nuzzled into Fai neck and rubbed his full stomach, "I love you."

Fai blushed and covered the larger hand with his own, "I love you too. Even if you don't help me clean the kids."

Kurogane smiled, "I change diapers. I think that's enough."

"Maybe… but you will have to groom them when I'm on bed rest again."

"Don't remind me. I've already been through that once," he grimaced.

"And just think, there were only two back then!"

Kurogane sighed and pulled away, "And they're in the mud again…"

Fai watched them and laughed, "Our fault for having a muddy yard."

"We can't control the rain."

"I'm one hell of a wizard, I could just shield it."

"That would be a colossal waste of your talent," Kurogane said honestly and went to pick Chiho out of the mud she was splashing in.

"Papa! I'm playing!" she insisted with a pout.

"Play in the grass or swim in the pond, just try to keep yourself clean. We're having guests tonight."

"Party?!" Chise scampered over to her father, "We having party?!"

"Yes, we're having a party, sweetheart," Fai called from the patio, "So listen to Papa!"

Life is Suwa wasn't always calm, but people remain hopeful, the next generation full of promise and the rulers as wise as they were in love.


End file.
